Weekend To London
by Mekare
Summary: Stuart and Vince take a trip.


Title : Weekend to London Fandom : Queer as Folk Pairing : Stuart/Vince Rating : This part - PG Spoilers : None, AU. Feedback : Please mekare@ntlworld.com  
  
"No...no, I can't!"  
  
"Oh please Vince, for fucks sake, it's only four days. And I booked us a hotel, and got plane tickets and everrrythinngg..." he fluttered his eyelashes coyly at Vince, hanging his head and biting the edge of his bottom lip. "NO Stuart, I took this weekend off work so that I could spend some time with Hazel, not so I could go off gallivanting down to London with you." "Oh come on, it'll be fun. We can do all sorts of shit, go see a musical, eat at all the best restaurants, go to all the fantastic clubs, call room service to bring up ice cream while we're shagging...it'll be a laugh, I promise." "It's not that I don't want to, it's just Mum, I've not been spending nearly enough time with her recently. Alex, Bernie and her were planning on taking me to a gig of a band Alex's friend is playing guitar in, then I was gonna go back with them and stay the night. I don't want to let her down - she's feeling a bit neglected recently, you know how she likes to hear all the latest gossip, and-" "Oh fuck off then." Stuart folded his arms defiently, twisting his lips into a petulant pout. "I'm going anyway, whether you can bother your arse to come with me."  
  
"Fine..." Vince sighed, shaking his head. These childish outbursts were fairly common when Stuart didn't get exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, and Vince had learned to put up with them. "Ahh, I know - maybe I'll take Nathan..." Stuart said slyly, "He wouldn't mind some time off school, he dogs it half the time anyway. He'd be well pleased to be spending a weekend with me...alone...in a single room-"  
  
"Oh, ALRIGHT, already!" Vince threw up his hands in a gesture of exasperation. He glowered at Stuart in irritation, disliking the tactic he was using on him. "If you're going to take that fucking kid if I don't come with me, I might as well just drop everything and go with you." "Excellent!" Instantly, Stuart's expression smoothed out into a delighted grin, and he grabbed onto Vince's forearms. "You won't regret it. Now, go pack some stuff. The flight is at 11 tomorrow morning." He shoved Vince off into the bedroom, and flopped down on the sofa, flicking on the TV. "Hey Vince!" he called through to him, "Do you want me to call Hazel and say you can't go stay with her?"  
  
"NO!" Vince yelled back, "I'll do it in a minute." Quickly gathering a bundle of clothes he thought he would need, Vince zipped them up into a bag and went back into the living room. Going over to the table, he reached for the phone and punched in Hazel's number. "Mum? Yeah, hi. How are you? Good, me too. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I can't go tomorrow. Uh huh, Stuart wants to g-....yeah, he was gonna take me down to London. I'm sorry, really, but he promises it'll be worth it. Okay, I'll tell him. Sorry again, take care...love you too! Bye!" He hung up, turning to Stuart. "She says to tell you that you're a selfish bastard." Stuart just smirked, laughing. "She loves me really." Smiling affectionately at him, but making no reply, Vince sat down at the TV next to Stuart and wrapped his arm around his slim shoulders.  
  
A couple of hours later, Vince yawned, feeling pretty sleepy. He rubbed his eyes, stretching out his legs. "Right, I'm off to bed Stuart. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, in a bit, I want to see the end of this movie." "'K...night."  
  
Vince got changed into his pajamas, and slid gratefully into bed, closing his eyes.  
  
Next thing he knew, it was daylight, and Stuart was shaking him out of sleep, prodding his shoulder impatiently and clapping his hands loudly next to Vince's ear. "Vince, you lazy sod, get up and shower! We've gotta leave for the airport in less than an hour." Groaning, Vince forced himself to get up, and padded through into the bathroom to shower. Stuart set about packing his own bag, and when Vince came out the shower, he found him busily sorting through the bathroom cupboard, picking out toiletries and toothpaste.  
  
Vince joined him in the bedroom, toweling his hair as Stuart threw the things he had collected into a side compartment in his bag and reached into his bedside cabinet for a plentiful supply of condoms and 4 bottles of lube. "Fuck's sake!" Vince exclaimed, "It's only me, you're not shagging a bloody army. And even the two of us shagging 24 hours a day for the whole weekend wouldn't take need that much." Stuart grinned at him, throwing all the items in regardless of Vince's protest. "I just wanted to be on the safe side. You can never be too sure. " Vince quickly dried himself, going to the mirrored wardrobe and getting out underwear and a pair of black trousers. He chose a pale blue shirt and went to check he had everything he needed in his bag. After a moment, he noticed Stuart was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively, never sure if he was going to say something nice or something insulting. "It's nothing..." Stuart shrugged nonchalantly, chewing on his thumb in that thoughtful way of his. "That shirt suits you, that's all. You don't wear it very often - you should."  
  
"Oh..." Vince replied awkwardly, still not certain how to react when Stuart paid him a compliment. "Thanks." He added.  
  
Neglecting to respond, Stuart pulled his bag up over his shoulder and walked out of the bedroom, dumping it by the door.  
  
"Are you nearly ready Vince?" he called back to the bedroom "We've got to leave, now!" "Just a second!" came the shouted response as Vince quickly ran a comb through his now dry hair, making sure it was sitting the way he wanted it. Then he ran through to join Stuart, slipping on shoes as he went. They lifted their bags out to the jeep, then carefully checked that all the windows and doors were locked, before Stuart jumped into the driver's seat, giving Vince a few seconds to get in beside him, and then revved up the engine, driving off towards the motorway. "Slow down!" Vince cautioned. "Fuck off, I always drive like this." Vince winced as Stuart just managed to scrape past another car while making a turn, but said nothing.  
  
When they reached the airport, their flight was just being called, and they proceeded through into the waiting area, grabbing some snacks and a few magazines as they went. As they sat looking out of the full length windows, Stuart grabbed Vince's arm, pointing at a British Midlands plane. "That must be ours!"  
  
"Uh huh...." Vince swallowed hard. "What's the matter?" Stuart enquired, only then becoming aware of the fact that Vince was also tapping his foot nervously and fiddling with his hands. "Nothing. It's stupid. Nothing. It's just, I don't...I don't like flying." "You'll be fine, don't worry about it, the flight is really short, you're hardly up before you're down again!" Stuart giggled, patting Vince on the arm comfortingly. "But, like, what if there's strong winds? Or, umm, one of the engines fails or something?"  
  
"Relax, that's not gonna happen. I've flown hundreds of times, and been fine. Just grab onto my hand if you're scared. Or I could wank you off in the bathroom if that'll make you feel better." He grinned encouragingly. As Stuart said this, an announcement told them that it was now time for boarding. Determinedly, Stuart grabbed Vince's arm and marched him towards the woman who was taking the tickets at the entrance to the plane. Vince lagged behind, but Stuart turned round and pulled him through the entrance to the plane, smiling politely at all the air stewardesses.  
  
"Lets see..." Stuart said, looking at their ticket, "Seats 21 B and C...that means one of us is going by the window. Do you want me to go...?"  
  
Vince nodded nervously, and Stuart guided him into their seats. After a few minutes - "This is your captain speaking, I'm Fraser Janeczko, welcome to this British Midlands flight-" "I wonder if he's hot..." Stuart mused, cocking his head at Vince. "Stuart!" Vince protested, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. "That's more like it!" Stuart patted his knee. "...In a moment, you will watch a brief safety video detailing all emergency procedures, and we'll be taking off shortly. Thankyou for your attention, and we hope you enjoy your flight." "Fat bloody chance." Vince muttered. The small video screens tilted downwards and began to play. Vince fiddled absent mindedly with a lose fiber on his seat belt, listening to the introductory speech about the aircraft and it's design. "If cabin pressure decreases for any reason, emergency oxygen masks will drop automatically," the automated voice said cheerfully. "Oh my god..." Vince groaned. "If the plane has to make an emergency landing, you will be instructed to go into the 'brace' position, with the front your head against the seat in front and your arms up over the top of your head." "Oh MY Goddd!" Vince exclaimed, looking at the drawing currently on screen of a plane descending quickly towards the ground and a man going into the aforementioned brace position. "Shh, it's ok." Stuart soothed, trying not to laugh. The video finished, and the screens went back up.  
  
Within a few minutes, they had started to move slowly towards the runway. When Stuart felt them start to speed up slightly, he reached for Vince's hand and held on tight. "Here we go!" he warned. The plane began to speed along the runway and Vince looked as though he was about to start hyperventilating, his eyes fixed on the view he could see out the window over Stuart's shoulder as though he could not tear them away. Suddenly, they were pointing upwards, rising up into the air. "Ohhhh myyyyy goodddddd!" Vince blurted out in a high pitched voice, feeling as stomach was flipping over as they got higher and higher. His ears popped loudly as the pressure increased, and he turned to look at Stuart, who was staring out the window. "God, look at the view!"  
  
Vince peeked out for a second, then turned away horrified as he saw formally huge buildings looking about the size of drinks coasters. Stuart squeezed his hand, and told him to relax, assuring Vince he'd feel better once they leveled off a bit. Eventually, Vince released his ultra tight grip on Stuart's hand, but clutched onto it in terror every time they dipped a bit, or slight turbulence moved the plane. Before he knew it, the flight was over, and they were coming in to land. He didn't much like that part either, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists as the plane bumped back down onto the ground. As they got off, he was still breathing hard, and had to stand by the wall for a moment to catch his breath. "See, what did I tell ya? You're fine!" Stuart declared. Vince sighed, trying to calm down now that the ordeal was over. Laughing, Stuart looked at Vince fondly, gently ruffling his hair. "Aww, you're so cute." "How am I cute?" he replied through grated teeth "I was fucking terrified." Stuart kissed his lips, a kiss that started off slow and gentle, but became deeper and more passionate as tongues danced and stroked together lovingly. Stuart pulled away, gently touching Vince's lips with his own one more time. The tender moment was abruptly interrupted as a pudgy little boy of about 8 walked past and rudely shouted out - "Poofs!"  
  
"Oh fuck OFF!" Stuart yelled back, sneering at the boy. "I don't care." He stated defiantly, turning back to Vince. "I'll fucking kiss you wherever and whenever I want." Vince smiled a sweet, thankful smile at him, and as saw the love he felt inside reflected in Stuart's eyes, his heart leapt as always when he remembered that their feelings were finally mutual. Hand in hand, they headed off to baggage claim, and out of the airport to enjoy their weekend away together. 


End file.
